The Last Resort
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede has decided to turn over a new leaf. He invited Kirby and the Cappies to his resort. Has Dedede turned over a new leaf or is this another one of his tricks?


The Last Resort

It was a peaceful morning in Dream Land. Kirby, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey are playing soccer while Tiff is reading a book. Suddenly Waddle Doo appeared.

"Come to the village square," said Waddle Doo. "King Dedede has a special announcement."

Waddle Doo left.

"I wonder what kind of announcement it is," said Tuff.

Kirby and his friends arrived at the village square. Cappies crowd around as they listen to Dedede's announcement.

"Dedede has a special announcement to make," Escargoon said through a megaphone. He handed the megaphone to Dedede.

"I've decided to retire," said Dedede.

This surprised the Cappies. Dedede continued.

"I've turned over a new leaf and decided to be a better king," said Dedede. "I will no longer use monsters to attack Cappy Town. And to prove to you that I have turned over a new leaf, I have invited all of you for a free vacation to my resort."

"A free vacation?" said Mayor Blustergas.

"To a resort?" said Hana.

Dedede nodded.

"His Majesty had bought an island and built his own resort on it," said Escargoon.

"Everyone will get a warm welcome to my resort especially Kirby," said Dedede.

The villagers cheered but Tiff became suspicious. All of the villagers boarded on Dedede's ship. The Cappies chatter among themselves.

"Isn't it great that we get a free vacation," said Tuff.

"This must be some sort of trick," said Tiff.

"I highly doubt that this is a trick," said Sir Ebrum.

"After all, Dedede said that he is retiring," said Lady Like.

"Dedede is probably saying that," said Tiff.

"But Tiff, this might be a good chance for Kirby to take a vacation," said Fololo.

"Yeah, Kirby has been fighting monsters lately," added Falala.

"Kirby did fight a lot of monsters," said Tiff as she remembered all of the monsters Kirby had battled.

"Come on sis, you should relax," insisted Tuff. "We did get a free vacation."

Tiff thought about it and nodded. "I suppose I should enjoy myself," she said.

"That's the spirit," said Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Soon Dedede's ship arrived on an island. A large resort is on a beach. Everybody exited the ship.

"Welcome to the Dedede Resort," said Escargoon, "a place where to have a good vacation."

Cappies entered the resort. Waddle Doo handed out keys to the Cappies while Waddle Dees showed them to their rooms. Tiff and her family, who were accompanied by Kirby, went into their room.

"If you need anything, just call us," said Waddle Doo. He closed the door.

"This room is nice," said Lady Like.

Sir Ebrum nodded.

"Let's have some fun," said Tuff.

Kirby, Tiff and her family left the room to have fun. Unknown to them, Dedede and Escargoon are spying on the guests from their security cameras. Dedede cackled.

"Those fools don't realize that they have fallen right into my trap," he said.

Dedede then called Waddle Doo. "Waddle Doo, come over here," he said.

Waddle Doo showed up. "What is it, Your Majesty," he said.

"I want you to get rid of Kirby while the Cappies are having fun," said Dedede.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Waddle Doo.

"Figure it out," said Escargoon.

"Make sure no one knows about it," said Dedede.

"Right away, Sire," said Waddle Doo. He left the room.

Meanwhile Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were looking at all the fun things the Cappies are doing. Some were doing shuffle boarding. Others are playing volleyball. Some Cappies were even getting a massage.

"I think we should get a massage," said Sir Ebrum.

"Good idea, I haven't had a massage in a while," said Lady Like.

"Hey Kirby, you want a massage?" asked Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He was pointing at a buffet table. Tiff knew that Kirby wanted to eat.

"All right, we'll see you soon," said Tiff.

She and her family went to the massage room. Kirby begin eating at the buffet. Waddle Doo saw Kirby enjoying himself.

"I'll use this watermelon to lure him," said Waddle Doo.

He set down a watermelon for Kirby to see. Then he hid behind a wall. Kirby saw the watermelon and went towards it. As Kirby ate the watermelon, Waddle Doo jumped from behind the wall. Unfortunately Kirby walked away after eating the watermelon causing Waddle Doo to miss. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Darn it, I missed," said Waddle Doo.

Kirby was watching the Cappies doing shuffle boarding. Waddle Doo was behind Kirby.

"I'll do a sneak attack on him," he said.

Waddle Doo was about to do a sneak attack on Kirby when one of the Cappies hit a puck very hard. The puck bounced off the wall and headed towards Kirby. Luckily Kirby ducked just in time. The puck hit Waddle Doo, knocking him over. Kirby left the shuffle board area.

Kirby went back to eating food. Waddle Doo went behind Kirby.

"This time, I'll get him," he said.

He started walking towards Kirby. However a volley ball had hit Waddle Doo, knocking him out.

In the massage room, Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are laying on small tables. They are wearing robes. The Waddle Dees are massaging them. Finally their massage is over.

"We should head back to Kirby," said Tuff.

So Tiff and her family got their regular outfits back on. They found Kirby munching on food.

"Hey Kirby, you want to go to the beach?" asked Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

So Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Fololo and Falala went to the beach. At the beach, Cappies were having fun. Tiff and her family are sitting on deck chairs. Kirby is also sitting on a deck chair. Waddle Doo saw Kirby sunbathing.

"This is my chance," said Waddle Doo.

He dug a tunnel under the sand. Waddle Doo popped out from the sand. Suddenly a wave hit Waddle Doo, washing him away.

Tuff went up to Kirby. "Hey Kirby, want to do some surfing?" he asked.

Kirby nodded. Soon Tuff and Kirby are riding their surfboards on the waves. Waddle Doo got out of the water.

"Where did Kirby go?" he wondered to himself.

Waddle Doo saw Kirby surfing. He got on a row boat and paddled on the water.

"I'm going to get Kirby if it's the last thing I do," said Waddle Doo.

A large wave that Kirby is surfing on approached Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo tried to row back to shore but the wave crashed into Waddle Doo. Kirby made it to the shore unharmed. Tiff and Tuff went up to him.

"That was some great surfing, Kirby," said Tiff.

"Yeah, that was one big wipeout," said Tuff.

Waddle Doo went out of the water. "It certainly was," he said to himself.

Waddle Doo later returned to Dedede and Escargoon.

"I tried to get rid of Kirby but I couldn't," said Waddle Doo.

Dedede was angry but he soon calmed down. "Well then, I'll have to use my back up plan," said Dedede.

"Back up plan?" asked Escargoon.

Dedede smirked. "I brought a monster to the island," he said. "That monster will attack Kirby during the beach party." Dedede then laughed evilly.

At sunset, the villagers are at the beach, partying away. Cappies began eating food while others were doing limbo. Tiff went up to Kirby.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tiff and Kirby danced on the beach.

"This is a great vacation," Tiff said to Kirby. "Don't you agree?"

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked Tuff.

"No, the volcano is going to erupt," said Tiff. She pointed at the volcano. The volcano erupted. In the distance, something came out of the volcano.

"What is that?" asked Tuff as he pointed at the speck in the sky.

"I don't know," said Tiff. "It's too far to see."

A creature landed on the beach. It was an orange frog with a round belly sporting a splash of light orange under his mouth. He had large orange lips with a curly orange and blue moustache above them. He had angry gleaming eyes with blue pupils, curly eyebrows, and his face around his eyes is almost completely brown. He sports a brown crown-like jeweled crest on his head with a flame in the center. He had small webbed flat feet and a medium sized tail. The creature let out an angry roar.

"What is that thing?" asked Tuff.

"It looks like a monster," said Tiff.

"That's right," said Dedede. He and Escargoon popped up from nowhere. "This here is my latest monster, Pyribbit," said Dedede.

"I knew you were up to no good," said Tiff.

Dedede smirked. "That retirement was just an act," he explained. "I lured you to my resort so that I can secretly attack Kirby. I had Waddle Doo attack Kirby but since he failed, I'm using my new monster against Kirby." Dedede turned to Pyribbit. "Alright Pyribbit, roast Kirby," he ordered.

Pyribbit roared and began hopping all over the place. Cappies ran as they avoid being squashed by the monster. Pyribbit tried to squish Kirby but missed. Pyribbit grabbed Kirby with his tongue. Kirby went into Pyribbit's mouth and he was spat out by the monster. Pyribbit breathed fire thus hitting Kirby. After Kirby got hit by the flames, Pyribbit spat magma balls. The magma balls exploded into flames when they hit the ground.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled an incoming magma ball. He transformed into Fire Kirby.

"It's Fire Kirby," said Tuff.

Fire Kirby spits fireballs from his mouth. The fireballs hit Pyribbit. This angered Pyribbit. Pyribbit tried to grab Kirby with his tongue but Kirby avoided the attack. Pyribbit spewed flames from his mouth. Kirby spewed his own flames which hit Pyribbit's flames. Kirby's flames pushed Pyribbit's flames back. The flames went into Pyribbit's mouth. As the flames went into Pyribbit's mouth, the monster began to inflate. Kirby stopped breathing fire and the monster exploded. The Cappies cheered as Kirby discarded his ability.

"My monster," cried Dedede.

The next morning, everyone is relaxing at the beach. Waddle Doo went up to Tiff.

"Sorry about trying to get rid of Kirby," said Waddle Doo. "I was just following the king's orders."

"It's okay," said Tiff. She knew that Waddle Doo was just doing his job.

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked Waddle Doo.

"Sure," said Tiff.

Waddle Doo got a deck chair and sat down.

"Looks like Kirby is having fun with Dedede and Escargoon," said Tuff.

Kirby had buried Dedede and Escargoon in the sand. Dedede's and Escargoon's heads are shown above the sand. Kirby went to build a sand castle. After Kirby finished, Tiff admired Kirby's sand castle.

"That's a nice sand castle," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Get me out of the sand," Dedede said to Escargoon.

"I can't, I'm stuck in the sand," said Escargoon.

Just then, a wave hit both Dedede and Escargoon. They spat out water. Crabs came out of the sand and pinched Dedede and Escargoon. They yelped in pain. Everybody laughed as Dedede and Escargoon got pinched by the crabs.


End file.
